


Little Red Dress

by katiekeener



Series: That's Christmas to Me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, bellarke AU, bellarke christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekeener/pseuds/katiekeener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy swears that Clarke will be the death of him.<br/>And no, it has nothing to do with the dress she’s wearing tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dress

**_Bellamy_ **

Bellamy swears that Clarke will be the death of him.

And no, it has nothing to do with the dress she’s wearing tonight.

Nothing at all.

It’s only November 21st, way too early for a Christmas party. Except for the fact that Raven is a firm believer in that it’s never too early to start celebrating. Plus, her “Christmas in November” parties are legendary and since meeting in his fourth year of university, Raven and Clarke’s first year, he has yet to miss one. So Bellamy’s currently standing in Clarke and Raven’s excessively decorated apartment and wondering why the hell he can’t take his eyes off the co-host.

She’s across the room, laughing with Monty and Jasper and he can’t help the smile that comes on his face when he watches her. He loves her laugh. If he was honest with himself, he’d admit that he just loves her.

But that’s more than he can handle most days, let alone when he’s slightly tipsy.

He doesn’t even notice when Octavia saddles up next to him. “You’re making me sick with the whole ogling Clarke thing.”

Bellamy can’t help but startle, looking down at his sister’s smug grin. “I am not ogling Clarke.”

Octavia scoffs. “Please, you’re practically undressing her with your eyes.

“Am not,” Bellamy insists.

“Are too!” Raven chimes in, walking past them carrying two red solo cups.

Bellamy flips her off. “Go make out with Wick.”

Raven flips him off right back but he can see her perch next to Wick’s spot on the couch and hand him one of the cups. _Just friends my ass,_ he thinks.

Octavia just laughs at the two of them. “And I’m the young one.”

“Hey, I’m young.” Bellamy argues.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “Please Bell, you’re twenty four with a Master’s Degree in Ancient Roman History and you watch documentaries for fun. You’re practically an old man.”

Bellamy ruffles her hair, earning one of her signature glares. O may only be nineteen years old and 5’4” tall but every inch of her was filled with fiery passion. He was kind of glad she was his sister sometimes because she might actually feel bad if she killed him.

“It took me an hour to do this!”

“Love you O,” Bellamy laughs, walking toward the makeshift bar set up in the kitchen. He’s just about to grab the bottle of spiced rum when his hand bumps into someone’s arm.

\- -

**_Clarke_ **

_“I am not wearing that,” Clarke says, gawking at the small piece of fabric in Raven’s hand. It was their annual “Christmas in November” party tonight and Raven was trying to convince Clarke to wear something that looked about two sizes too small for her._

_Raven rolls her eyes. “Uh yes you are. We need to get you back on the wagon. No more moping around.”_

_Clarke pouted slightly. “I do not mope.”_

_“Uh yeah you do. And I know Lexa was a bitch and all but, I mean, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”_

_Clarke throws a pillow at Raven. “And who do you suppose I should ‘get under’?”_

_Raven grins broadly and Clarke almost immediately regrets even asking._

_“Well, you know Bellamy will be there.”_

_Clarke forces a grimace on to her face. “I am not going to sleep with Bellamy. He’s like my brother.” Except she wouldn’t have dreams about her brother in the ways that she does Bellamy. They usually consist of both of them minus any clothes. But no, she definitely doesn’t see him as anything besides her friend._

_Raven flops down next to her on their oversized couch. “Please, I know you’ve been in love with him for like the entire time you’ve known him.”_

_Clarke scoffs. “Um, that’s not true. We fought like cats and dogs for the first 2 and a half years. We still do sometimes.”_

_“Please, everyone knows that was just pent up sexual tension.”_

_Clarke rolls her eyes. “Is not. And I’m still not wearing that thing. I have too much self-respect,” she sticks her tongue out._

_Raven flips her off. “Yes we know you’re a respectable twenty one year old in your third year of a Fine Arts degree and paying your own way through with no help from your bitch of a mom, yadda yadda. But you deserve to have fun sometimes.”_

_“Raven,” Clarke sighed._

_Clarke watched as a devilish grin came over Raven’s face. “Don’t make me do it Clarke.”_

_“Please, I’m immune to your begging by now.”_

_Raven grinned widely before pulling out her wide, signature puppy dog eyes. “Please Clarkey, it would mean the world to me.”_

_Clarke knew she was still stubbornly quiet but knew she was a goner. Raven’s begging face was way too cute for anyone to say no to, even if Clarke would vehemently deny it affected her if questioned._

_“Fine. I’ll wear it,” she grumbled._

_Raven shrieked with glee, chucking the piece of red fabric at Clarke. “Good, now go change. We only have two hours until people are coming and I’m going to make sure you look hot as hell.”_

_An hour and a half later, they were finally ready. Clarke had to admit, she really did look hot. The dress was a bright cherry red, went to her mid-thigh and was tight all the way down. It showed just enough cleavage though the small straps barely held up the dress around her chest, which looked almost double the size in the push up bra Raven had forced her to wear. Her hair was curled and she actually had makeup on. All in all it was a large contrast to her usual messy bun and paint splattered jeans. Clarke couldn’t say she wasn’t amazed at how good she could look with a little help._

_“See. Hot.” Raven said, grinning smugly at Clarke’s awestruck face._

_Clarke gently shoved her friend towards the kitchen. “Yeah, yeah let’s just get the bar set up shall we.”_

_Monty and Jasper were the first to arrive, carrying multiple cases of beer. Harper, Monroe, and Miller came next, also toting multiple cases and bottles of alcohol._

_“Oh we are so getting wasted tonight. And you are so getting under Bellamy.” Raven whispered in Clarke’s ear._

_Clarke shushed her, gently smacking her in the arm as Raven laughed._

_“Ooh speak of the devil.” Raven grinned as Bellamy and Octavia walked through the door._

**_Bellamy_ **

_“O, we’re going to be late!” Bellamy yelled from his place on the couch._

_Sometimes he hated living with a girl as a roommate, even if it was his sister. In fact, that’s probably why she was taking over 2 hours to get ready. Just to piss him off._

_“I’m coming!” Octavia yelled back before slowly emerging into the living room._

_Bellamy gave her a glance-over. “You’re actually wearing that?”_

_Octavia scowled at him. “I’m not a kid anymore, Bell. I can wear whatever I want. Plus this dress goes to my knees and isn’t even tight.”_

_“Yeah but don’t you think you should be covering up all,” Bellamy paused, gesturing with his hands over his chest area, “that.”_

_Octavia just rolled her eyes, throwing her jacket on and grabbing the car keys. “Come big brother, we’re going to be late. Oh,” she stopped as she was halfway out the door, “don’t forget the booze.”_

_Bellamy rolled his eyes but followed her anyway, stopping to grab the bottle of Captain Morgan’s sitting on the counter._

_Fifteen minutes later, Bellamy and Octavia pulled up outside Raven and Clarke’s building._

_Octavia turned to him, grinning. “So, you going to hook up with Clarke tonight?”_

_Bellamy looked at her in shock. “No, I don’t see her like that. She’s just a friend,” he insisted._

_Octavia rolled her eyes at him, unconvinced. “Yeah whatever Bell. Just be safe, kay? I don’t want to be an auntie yet. Though that would be kind of cool.”_

_“You are the weirdest person I’ve ever met. Have I told you that recently? You’re also crazy.”_

_Octavia stuck her tongue out at him before hopping out of the car and into the building, Bellamy close behind her._

_When they reached Raven and Clarke’s unit, they were quickly let in by Miller, who hugged Octavia and grabbed the booze from Bellamy._

_“Hey save me some, you alcoholic.” Bellamy joked, receiving an obscene gesture in return._

_Bellamy looked around the apartment. They went all out every year with the decorating, with each year more excessive than the last. He was following the strings of lights on the ceiling when his eyes landed on Clarke and he froze._

_Yeah that dress was not going to help him with the whole ‘not into Clarke like that’ thing._

_“I need a drink,” he muttered to himself._

_\- -_

**_Clarke_ **

Clarke had to admit, Bellamy looked really good tonight. His navy button down was doing all kinds of things for his chest and she couldn’t help but picture exactly what was underneath it. The definition, those chiseled abs…

“I need a drink.” Clarke declared, saddling up to Raven at the bar.

“Need some liquid courage before making your big move?” Raven smirked, jostling Clarke’s side.

Clarke jostled her back. “Shut up, I am not making a move.”

“Whatever you say Clarke. I know you’ve been eye-fucking him the whole night.”

“I have not. Go make out with Wick or something and leave me alone.”

Raven stuck out her tongue, grabbing her two drinks (Clarke knew one was for Wick), and walking through the throng of people. Clarke reaches for the spiced rum (her favourite), when her arm collides with someone’s hand.

“Sorry,” she exclaimed, looking up to meet the eyes of one Bellamy Blake.

**_Bellamy_ **

Bellamy smirks, raising his arms in mock surrender. “Sorry princess, wouldn’t want to come between drunky and her alcohol.”

Clarke glares at him, though he can tell she can’t hold it very long and a broad grin quickly finds its way onto her face. “Oh shut up Bellamy. I’m not even drunk.”

“Sure princess,” Bellamy meets Clarke’s grin.

“Um, thanks for coming. I know it’s kind of early for a Christmas party but you know how Raven gets,” Clarke laughs.

Bellamy joins in her laughter. “I don’t think our friends need an excuse to get drunk anyway.”

“That’s true.”

Bellamy watches Clarke’s signature laugh, a full-out smile gracing her face and her eyes tightly closed. He takes this time to allow his eyes to quickly graze down her body. That dress will definitely kill him.

Finally, Clarke manages to stop the giggle-fest and gain some composure.

“Okay so maybe I am slightly tipsy. But my cognitive abilities still work perfectly fine thank you very much.”

“Ooh I love when you talk medical to me.” He definitely was not flirting with her.

Clarke giggled again. “Shut up, it’s not my fault I was forced into AP Science classes throughout high school by my surgeon mother who wanted me to go pre-med.”

Bellamy laughed. “And yet you turned out to be an artist. You never cease to amaze me Clarke Griffin.” Nope, definitely not flirting.

Clarke blushed and turned her head. They sat in comfortable silence for a beat before being interrupted by Jasper bumping into Clarke.

“Hey you know you have to kiss right?” Jasper said, looking between the two of them.

Bellamy choked, looking at Jasper as if he was crazy. “What?”

Jasper just pointed up. There, perfectly place above them was a mistletoe.

**_Clarke_ **

“Oh I’m so going to kill Raven,” Clarke whispered, staring up at the small mistletoe hung above them.

She couldn’t kiss Bellamy. It would be too weird. And yet, why did she want to so bad?

Clarke brought her gaze down only to connect with Bellamy’s brown unreadable eyes.

“Well princess, I guess rules are rules.”

Clarke swallowed nervously. “Yeah you’re right. I mean it’s just a kiss right? Means nothing.”

Clarke could swear she saw Bellamy’s eyes flash fleetingly with disappointment. “Yeah of course. Just between friends.”

“Friends,” Clarke nodded.

She wasn’t sure who leaned in first or whether they met in the middle. All she knew was that suddenly his lips were on hers and everything around her melted away. She could feel Bellamy sigh against her lips and responded with a sigh of her own. Then all of a sudden he pulled back, looking like he’d just been burned.

“I, uh, I gotta go.” Bellamy said, disappearing before Clarke could even get a word out.

“Wait, Bellamy,” she called, but he was already gone.

After asking around (and receiving smug glances from both Raven and Octavia), Clarke finally found him. He was perched on the fire escape looking out upon the city streets with a thoughtful look on his face. Clarke almost felt like she was interrupting something but decided this conversation couldn’t wait. Grabbing a blanket off of the chair beside the window and throwing it around her shoulders, she climbed onto the fire escape and sat next to him.  

“Bell,” she called softly.

He turned toward her, giving her a once over before sighing and facing back toward the street.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy said softly.

“For what?” Clarke whispered. Why was she whispering? It’s not like any of the drunkards inside could hear them.

Bellamy was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. Clarke took the time to examine his profile. She would never admit just how many drawings she had of him hidden in her sketchbook. Right now she was mentally planning another one to add to the collection.

“I know you just broke up with Lexa and you’re probably not looking for any sort of relationship,” Bellamy spoke, breaking Clarke’s revere.

“Bell-“

“No, please just listen. I have to get it all out now otherwise I’ll just panic and clam up.” Bellamy turned to her, his eyes filled with slight panic and something that looked like hope. Clarke just nodded, willing him to continue.

“When we met, I thought you were this spoiled princess who had everything given to you because of who your mom was. So we fought constantly. Which, in hindsight, was probably just me trying to get a rise out of you and being an asshole.” Bellamy laughed.

“Probably? I asked Raven everyday why we were friends with you.” Clarke grinned slightly, placing her hand on Bellamy’s knee.

Bellamy smiled, interlocking his fingers with hers. “I realized pretty quick that you were actually paying for everything yourself and not mooching off of your parents but of course I couldn’t give you the satisfaction of being right.” Bellamy smirked at her. “I don’t really know when you started to become important in my life and not just someone I hung out with. Maybe it was when Octavia started her first year and you were so welcoming to her and helped her. She absolutely loved you and it made me realize that,” Bellamy paused, blowing out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “somewhere along the line I fell in love with you, Clarke.”

Clarke probably had the biggest look of shock on her face, which probably wasn’t helping Bellamy feel good about his whole confession. Did he really love her like she loved him? _Wait, what?_

“Clarke?” Bellamy seemed to force out. He released her hand. “I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Maybe it was the heat his hand left on hers or maybe it was the alcohol. Whatever it was, she suddenly had courage she hadn’t thought she had before.

“I’m in love with you, too.”

Bellamy looked at Clarke in shock. Did she really just say what he thought she had? “You are?” he heard himself ask.

Clarke just nodded, a broad smile making its way onto her face. He didn’t realize that the same smile was plastered onto his face.

“So much for just friends hey?” Bellamy joked. 

Clarke laughed, placing her hands on either side of his face. “Just kiss me, Bell.”

So he did. And for the second time that night everything else melted away. Clarke was his and he was hers and they loved each other. They were in love with each other. Oh, Octavia and Raven were going to eat this up.

Two Christmases later, when Bellamy was down on one knee in front of her, Clarke silently thanked Raven for her enforced wardrobe choice. Who knows if they’d have gotten their shit together if it weren’t for that little red dress.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on posting this a while back but got busy with Uni and stuff. Let me know what you think! I'm planning on making this into a series, I think.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- K


End file.
